


synchronisation

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, nomin has been really getting on my uwu's lately and i wanted to write something, plus i think a lot about jeno's relationship with his parents. dont ask me why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the dreamies are all spending korean new year with their families. jeno arrives back to their dorm early. of course, he didn't want to worry anybody by telling them he's back already, but jaemin knows him too well.





	synchronisation

**Author's Note:**

> tw // there are (very light) mentions of emotional/physical abuse from jeno's parents but it is not in detail. 
> 
> this is the first work i have ever posted on ao3 and of course, it's nomin. my sons.
> 
> leave comments pls! i love comments <3

Jeno quietly closes the front door when he arrives back at the dorm, trying his best to be silent. He winces at the creak of the infamous dodgy floorboard residing just a few feet into the front room.  _We really need to get that fixed,_ Jeno thinks as he pauses, tense, waiting for any kind of response that he had been heard.

 

None came, and his shoulders sag in relief.

 

If any of the other members were home, Jeno did  _not_ want them to know he was there too. He could not bear with the questions.

 

‘Why are you home so early?’

 

‘Weren’t you staying at your parent’s house in Incheon this New Years?’

 

‘..Was there another fight?’

 

Jeno leans his hands on the wall and toes off his shoes, leaving them on the empty shoe rack. He hums the tune playing in the Uber he took back to the dorms as he walks to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water and grabbing aspirin from the medicine cupboard.

 

‘아무도 몰래 사랑해 아무도 몰래 생각해’

 

_Without anyone knowing, I love you. Without anyone knowing, I think of you._

 

When he finishes, he rinses the cup, placing it in the drainer, still humming. As he draws his hand back, he notices a faint, red outline on his wrist. Blotchy remnants of the strong hand that gripped his wrist as he tried to leave his parents’ house. Jeno stops humming.

 

**

 

‘Lee Jeno, you turn around immediately and sit and have dinner with your family.’

 

Jeno has never been one for getting angry, especially not at his parents whom, even after everything, he still respects. Instead, he swiftly shook the hand off him, giving his father a wistful look, before exiting through the front door.

 

‘Do _not_ come back to this house without an apology for everything you have put us through, Jeno!’ His father yells after him.

 

**

 

Jeno shakes his head, tearing his eyes away from his wrist and pulling his sleeve down. He marches up the stairs to the room he shares with Renjun, desperately trying to hum the same tune from the Uber to distract himself from his thoughts. He passes by Jaemin’s room, noticing he did not close his door, as is the unspoken rule amongst the members.

 

Jeno shakes his head as he backtracks to close Jaemin’s door, grasping the door handle and pulling. He pauses as something catches his eye – the plushie that Jeno picked out for Jaemin when they were in Myeongdong last week, sitting proudly atop his bed. Jeno grins, looks behind him once, twice, and tiptoes into Jaemin’s room.

 

He sits at the head of Jaemin’s bed, hand resting atop the furry creature and he smiles fondly at the memory of Jaemin’s eyes lighting up when Jeno rushed over to him in the store, claiming he had found ‘the perfect baby for Jaemin to snuggle with’. Jaemin had made some offhand comment about Jeno being the only baby he would ever want to snuggle with, and Jeno had hid his furiously blushing cheeks at the statement. Jeno giggled softly before grabbing the plushie and dragging it with him to his own room, closing Jaemin’s door behind him.

 

He sets the plushie down on the bed, dumping his phone on his bedside table, and heads to the bathroom to shower. He stays under the stream of hot water for much too long. Long enough for his skin to burn from the scorching spray, as if he wanted to burn off the layer of skin that experienced what he had to experience today. He wanted to forget, and with the dream members all spending the New Year with their families, he could drown out his thoughts with video games and popcorn.

 

After dressing, Jeno picks up his phone, noticing he has an unread message from half an hour ago.

 

 **Jaemjaeminajaem:** How did things go today?  <3

 

Jeno smiles in spite of himself; a chemical reaction to any interaction he has with Jaemin.

 

However, the happiness he felt at the text wears off when he remembers Jaemin’s excited face after finding out he was going home for the New Year.

 

‘Nothing can ruin this mood I am in!’ Jaemin had said gleefully, squeezing Jeno’s hand under the dining table.

 

Jeno had grinned then, despite the dread pooling in his stomach at the prospect of going home for a few days.

 

He had grinned because Jaemin was happy. He always grins when Jaemin is happy.

 

Jeno tensed, placing his phone back onto his bedside table face down and pulling Jaemin’s plushie into his chest, snuggling into the soft creature. He would _not_ ruin Jaemin’s weekend with his honesty. He could tell him about it when Jaemin arrived back at the dorm tomorrow evening.

 

Yeah, it could wait.

 

**

 

Jeno awoke with a start at an arm being slung over his tummy and a head being buried into his ribs.

 

‘Wh-what the-‘

 

Jeno panicks prematurely before blinking the sleep away from his eyes and seeing a shock of honey-coloured hair, a blue striped blouse and ripped jeans that could only belong to one person.

 

‘Jaemin,’ Jeno breathes, ‘What are you doing back here so soon?’

 

‘I could ask you the same question, had you answered my text.’

 

‘I’m sorry it's just I- I didn’t want to worry you. I’m fine! You should go back to your parents house, I’m sure they’d be worried about you. Here, I’ll order you an Uber, you only live twenty minutes away I’m sure you could get back befo-‘

 

Jeno’s mouth is forced shut by Jaemin’s thumb and forefinger and he is confronted with the honey-haired boy’s toothy grin.

 

‘You really think I don’t know you? I _knew_ you would have seen my text and thought ‘oh, Jaemin is with his family, I don’t want to disturb them,’’ Jaemin begins ‘so I thought I’d beat you at your own game, and just show up where I knew you would go. My mother was the one who told me to leave because I kept checking my phone waiting for your text.’

 

Jeno is astounded.

 

‘How did you even know I was home?’

 

‘Your shoes by the front rack and the cup in the sink. You don’t do a very good job at hiding.’

 

 _No,_ Jeno thinks _I really don’t,_ as he gazes at the boy beside him.

 

‘Jaemin thank you, but-‘

 

‘Stop speaking and cuddle with me.’

 

That is when Jeno notices that the plushie he had fell asleep cuddling had been thrown carelessly across the room. He snickers.

 

‘So, didn’t take you long to get sick of him, then?’

 

Jaemin lifts his head from Jeno’s tummy, checking what he meant. He looks back at Jeno with that cute grin of his.

 

‘I told you, I’m only allowed to cuddle one baby. As of right now, I've decided it goes both ways.’

 

Jeno laughs at that, grabbing Jaemin under his arms and pulling him up so he was on his side, eye to eye with the boy. Jaemin blinks shyly, his arm haphazardly strewn over the other boy’s chest as Jeno lays on his back, head turned to face Jaemin.

 

Jeno, in his sleepy haze, leans forward slightly and kisses Jaemin’s nose.

 

They both freeze – unsure of what to do next.

 

Jaemin, of course, ever the confident one, laughs and buries his head into Jeno’s neck, letting out tickling breaths that send shivers down Jeno’s spine. Jaemin intertwines their fingers, unknowingly stroking the marks left by Jeno's father, soothing the red that remains. They rest there, the quiet overtaking the room comfortably. A silent reminder of the unspoken words that sizzle between the two boys. Jeno sighs and grips Jaemin's hand tighter, as if the younger boy could disappear at any moment, eyes falling shut once more.

 

Jaemin breaks the silence with quiet humming, and Jeno catches the familiar tune.

 

‘Where’d you hear that song?’

 

‘Oh I- I don’t know actually. I think it played in the Uber over here.’

 

‘세상에 너와 나만 알고 있는 사랑’’

 

_It’s a love that only you and I know in this world._

Jeno smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> the song that they're humming is called secret love - b.a.p ft. song jieun and it's beautiful. listen to it.


End file.
